clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clay Husser
Clay Husser, known by family and associates as Uncle Daddy, is the head of the former Florida chapter of the Dixie Mafia, previous owner to the adult club She She's, and previous lead to an illegal norcotics operations in Palmetto; he is also the husband to late Juanda Husser, sexual partner to Toby, and the caretaker of his nephews Bryce and Roller Husser. He is an antagonist in Season One and a supporting character in Season Two of the series Claws. Moving his efforts to expand his operations in Palmetto, Clay used Nail Artisan of Manatee County to launder his money made at Suncoast Rejuvenation. However, his business quickly declined after the death of his nephew Roller Husser and learning of a possible conflict with the Russian Mafia. After the death of his wife Juanda, he sought vengeance for her demise despite losing all of his prior assets to Riva. Refusing to employ himself under even Riva's sister Zlata Ostrovsky, he conspires with Haitian Mafia leader Ruval to have the Russians removed from Palmetto, keeping secret the plans to kill Desna Simms. Impatient, Clay became embolden to attempt killing Zlata and even seeking help from other Dixie Mafia members outside Florida. Biography Early Life to be added Before New Years His introduction is in the backroom of She She's. He snorts a line of cocaine and enjoys a drink as he converses with Roller about business issues. As he consumes sour shrimp, Clay expresses disgust, spitting the food out and rinsing his mouth with alcohol. He calls out to Toby to get the caterer. As the caterer enter the room, Clay informs him that the food is bad; he then demands that the caterer eat two before having a glass smashed over his head. Clay returns back to the conversation of business, Roller asking if he would give Desna her bonus.Claws 1.01 Tirana New Year, New Operations to be added Another Lost Husser to be added Finding the Killer to be added Personality Clay Husser has shown to be a man of Catholic faith as well as a man willing to commit sins for his own ideals. Despite his marriage to Juanda Husser, he would also enjoy some intimate moments with Toby. Relationships |-|Family= *'Brother' *'Juanda Husser' (Wife) Clay passionately loved and adored his wife Juanda. Though complicated, the two lived happily, having raised their nephews after the death of his brother and engaged in a unique open marriage, in which she allows Clay to have sexual relations with Toby. *'Bryce Husser' (Nephew) *'Jennifer Husser' (Niece in-Law) *'Brienne' (Great Niece) *'Baylor' (Great Niece) *'Roller Husser' (Nephew) *'Olga Ostrovsky' (Niece in-Law) *'Bogdan' (Great Nephew) |-|Allies= *'Desna's Divas' (Situational Allies) **'Desna Simms' **'Quiet Ann' **'Virginia Loc' *'Haitian Mafia' (Competition > Situation Allies) **'Gregory Ruval' *'Toby' (Sexual Partner) *'Ted' *'Lamont' |-|Enemies= *'Russian Mafia' (Target) **'Riva' **'Zlata Ostrovsky' (Attempted Victim) **'Circus' (Former Potential Associate) **'Chip Lauderdale' (Former Associate and Victim) Appearances Memorable Quotes Gallery 1x07 EscapePoster.jpg Trivia *Clay Husser is canonically bisexual, as he is implied on occasion that he has had sexual relations with Toby while married to Juanda Husser. **Polly Marks comments on his sexuality when correcting Riva.Claws: 2.01: Shook Behind the Scenes *Tony Donno and Dean Lyons were stunt doubles for Dean Norris in the role of Clay Husser. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters